Pottervigilancia
by Shiorita
Summary: Crearon Pottervigilancia para mantener viva la esperanza del fin de la guerra; pero muchas veces, Lee se siente desfallecer cuando tiene que comentar la cantidad de muertes que acechan al mundo mágico y muggle. One.shoot.


Hola, aquí otro one-shot sobre la guerra de DH

**Hola, aquí otro one-shot sobre la guerra de DH. Es una respuesta al reto que pidió laura marina Lovegood en el foro de Weird Sisters. Me llamó la atención y me puse a ello. Espero que te guste. **

**09º0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Pottervigilancia **

Tiene la nariz algo respingona y a menudo la mueve como si quisiera esconderla para que no le llegue el frío. Un poco más arriba están sus ojos, oscuros y redondos, pero con un brillo que da confianza. Y para quienes lo miran por detrás está su pelo; un largo cabello negro recogido en numerosas trenzas cuidadosamente hechas.

Es alto, con aspecto despistado y la cabeza en otra parte, pensando en algo nuevo e innovador, diferente. Solía llevar el uniforme como si se tratara de la ropa de los domingos que una madre consigue que su hijo se vista cuando éste ya se ha ido a jugar con sus amigos.

La camisa por fuera de los pantalones, el bajo de éstos destrozado a base de llevarlos más bajos de lo normal, y la corbato atada a un nudo vago, hecho sin ganas. Y ahora, vestido con una túnica normalita tiene el mismo aspecto que cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

Paladea durante unos instantes y después carraspea para oír su voz. A su lado, Remus se mueve, inquieto. Se miran a los ojos, conscientes de la presencia del otro, y eso les anima. Están en el mismo bando, luchando por el mismo ideal, pero los dos de forma distinta.

-_Espero que nos disculpéis por nuestra ausencia temporal de la radio_- comenzó a hablar Lee por el megáfono.

Es increíble, por fin han podido volver a conectarse de forma segura a las antenas. Hasido una verdadera odisea encontrar un nuevo refugio, igual que intentar escapar de un dragón, y sin exagerar. Nunca sabes de quien te podías fiar y de quien no, pero al menos en los círculos más cerrados crees que estas a salvo. O al menos finges estarlo y eso hace Lee Jordan.

Tiene tanto que perder como los demás, quizás menos incluso; pero quiere participar en esa guerra tanto, o más, que ellos. Pero, eso sí, a su manera. Y esa es la forma en que quiere hacerlo: informando.

Manteniendo el contacto con la realidad, porque no hay nada peor que una guerra en la que las personas se sienten solas, que piensen que luchan por una causa perdida, y Lee quiere que sepan que eso no es lo que está pasando.

Sigue hablando, disculpándose por su tardanza en volver a estar en la radio, pero ¡es que ha sido misión imposible volver a encontrar un refugio seguro!

Coge el pergamino que le tiende Remus, que intercambia algunas palabras con Fred, al fondo de la pequeña habitación donde se encuentran. Le mira de arriba abajo y lanza un suspiro de tristeza. No lo ha podido evitar, a veces es todo tan dramático que cuesta mantener la esperanza. Comienza a relatar el número de muertes y asesinatos que han asolado el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle, desde que Él se hizo con el poder.

Cuando acaba el repertorio y Kingsley le toma el revelo se deja caer sobre una silla. Cierra los ojos con pesar porque sabe que no puede más, mas debe seguir. Por el simple hecho de que hay gente que tiene su fe puesta en él; y él no debe defraudarlos. Nota la mano de Fred sobre su hombro y se gira para mirarlo.

No es la misma sonrisa que el gemelo de George esbozaba cuando estaban en el colegio, pero tiene cierto aire parecido. Y desde luego, Lee entiende muy bien qué quiere decir: ¡Ánimo!

Lee respira hondo y se acerca al micrófono y vuelve a oír su propia voz, intentando bromear para mantener vivo su espíritu de alegría, que últimamente parece estar puesto a prueba más de lo que debería. Pero, esto es una guerra así que ¿qué esperaba?

Kingsley, Remus y Fred. Sus tres acompañantes le dan un nuevo aire a la situación. La seriedad de Kingsley que no tiene ningún toque de pesimismo, sino pura y dura filosofía humanística – _sólo hay un paso entre "dar prioridad a los magos" y "dar prioridad a los mortífagos"_ -; la carga esperanzadora de las palabras de Remus y la alegría derrochadora de Fred, que a pesar de los malos tiempos tiene pinta de permanecer intacto.

Vale, no es todo tan idílico como parece, eso está claro; pero podría ser peor ¿no? Al fin y al cabo ellos están vivos y Harry también. Vamos, que aún hay posibilidades de salir de este atolladero; y por ahora, su única meta es la de sobrevivir. Él, los suyos y el ideal por el que luchan.

-_La próxima contraseña será "Ojoloco". Protegeos unos a otros y no perdáis la fe. Buenas noches_ –se despide Lee y sonríe satisfecho.

No sabe que a miles de quilómetros de allí, tres personas que acaban de recordar que no están solos han vuelto a saber lo que significa sonreír. Aunque, por dentro lo intuye, porque para algo fundó Pottervigilancia ¿¿no?


End file.
